During an emergency in the home individuals summon the police department, fire department or paramedics for help. Typically, a response is made within a matter of minutes. However, valuable time may be consumed if the responding law officers or paramedics, for instance, are unfamiliar with the location in which the home is situated. Too often, house numbers are not visible from the street and the responding vehicle must cruise up and down a street in search of a particular home. It is apparent that these precious moments could be preserved, if the responding vehicle could readily determine in which home the emergency situation existed.